Transparent Heffalump
The transparent Heffalump was a young male Heffalump who was, as his name implies, transparent. He lived inside of the honey pot that the fat Yo-Yo Heffalump had transformed into. He did not wear any clothes himself, but when he came out of his honey pot, the hat that had been on the pot the Fat Heffalump's Hat stayed on his head. As soon as the honey pot appeared, the transparent Heffalump appeared inside it and started happily sucking up the honey, making the pot bounce as he ate. But Pooh, who had been watching the Yo-Yo Heffalump when he transformed, ran over and picked up the honey to take it for himself. The sudden movement surprised the Heffalump, and he came out of the pot to see what had happened, though his trunk stayed in the pot so he could keep eating as he looked. Pooh was surprised by this, but he recovered and tried to grab the honey and pull it away from the Heffalump so he could eat it all by himself. Pooh pulled back on the pot to pull it away from the Heffalump, but he tripped and fell down instead, still holding the pot, which pulled the Heffalump down with him. The Heffalump winced as the two of them hit the ground, then opened his eyes again and saw Pooh. The Heffalump didn't realize that Pooh had tried to steal his honey, and instead thought that Pooh was just being nice and holding the pot for him. He was happy that Pooh was helping him, and went back to eating the honey, smiling happily. Starting from just a head, he quickly grew a body with legs and a tail, though he was still hovering in the air and his legs did not reach the ground. With each gulp he took, his body grew, so that no matter how much he ate, he barely seemed to get any more full, and would always have room for more. As the Heffalump kept happily eating the honey, Pooh looked down to check the pot, and saw that despite how much the Heffalump had eaten, the pot was still full. This made Pooh hope that he could have the pot for himself once the Heffalump was done, and realizing that the Heffalump's transparent body would let him see how close the Heffalump was to being full, Pooh looked back up at the Heffalump, who was still enjoying the honey. When Pooh looked back at the Heffalump, he saw that the Heffalump had become incredibly fat and was finally almost entirely full of honey. Pooh, hoping the Heffalump would stop eating once he filled up, looked down at the pot again to check how much would be left. As he did so, the Heffalump took another gulp of honey. However, this turned out to be just slightly too much for him to hold, and he exploded, sending Pooh and the honey pot flying away and creating an entire lake of honey! In spite of how much the Heffalump had eaten, the pot remained magically full and when Pooh managed to locate a new lid for the pot, he came back and took the pot. Pooh still did not get to eat the honey, however, because a Heffabee, realizing Pooh had stolen the pot, took the opportunity to grab the pot away from him. videoplayback 1541.jpg Videoplayback_1544.jpg videoplayback 1596.jpg Videoplayback_1601.jpg Videoplayback_1604.jpg videoplayback 1607.jpg videoplayback 1615.jpg videoplayback 1623.jpg videoplayback 1629.jpg videoplayback 1632.jpg videoplayback 1639.jpg videoplayback 1650.jpg videoplayback 1655.jpg videoplayback 1660.jpg videoplayback 1666.jpg videoplayback 1671.jpg videoplayback 1683.jpg videoplayback 1695.jpg videoplayback 1701.jpg videoplayback 1705.jpg videoplayback 1710.jpg videoplayback 1716.jpg videoplayback 1719.jpg videoplayback 1722.jpg videoplayback 1723.jpg videoplayback 1726.jpg videoplayback 1729.jpg Videoplayback_1527.jpg Heffalumps.png Theories It's possible that the hat actually was magic, since it was the only thing that stayed from when the fat Heffalump first transformed. Category:Heffalumps Category:Friendly Category:Encountered Pooh Category:Exploded Category:Males Category:Fat